Mantis' Mate
by C. R. Meadows
Summary: Ever wonder what the five were doing when Shifu went to see Master Oogway in the first movie? Well I know what Mantis did! OC. One-Shot. T for mild language. R&R!


A/N: Alright guys, I needed a break from my main story, 'Love Can Conquer All', so I have decided to do a one-shot. I hope it meets everyone's standards...

**Word Count: 1031**

"Well done students!" Master Shifu said with a smile. "If you want to disappoint me." His expression turned hard. He pointed, in turn, to all of his students using his woodwind instrument. "Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed. Crane, height. Viper, subtlety. Mantis-"

"Master Shifu." A voice interrupted.

"What?" He pointed the instrument at his messenger, Zheng.

"Ah! I-It's Master Oogway, he wants to see you." The goose stuttered.

Without warning, Master Shifu darted off towards the Hall Of Heroes.

"What do you think that was all about?" Monkey asked as Zheng followed suit..

"I have no idea but it must have been important for Master Shifu to just abandon training without explanation." Tigress said.

"So what now?" Crane asked.

"Well **I** am going to train more. I shall be in the training room if anyone needs me." Tigress said as she strode off towards said building.

"Well I didn't get breakfast so I'll be in the kitchen." Monkey said, already heading in that general direction.

Crane and viper looked at each other before heading towards the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Great, so I'm alone for the day..." Mantis said as he sulked off towards his room. "Unlike everyone else, I have nothing to do." He thought aloud. "Guess I'll sleep." But as the words left his mouth he could see what looked like a yellow streak in the distance. He walked a little closer only to find small field of flowers. Thinking that he must have imagined it he turned around to walk away.

"So your Mantis..." He heard from somewhere. "You don't look like a Kung Fu warrior."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He said as he turned back around and saw a stunning, yellow and black bee hovering over a Tiger Lilly. She was his height and wore a green bow around one antennae. Her voice was like silk.

"Well that's no way to talk to a lady now is it?" She asked, pouting. "And here I thought you were different."

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Jizzelle. And as for where I came from, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-" Mantis cut her off.

"You know what I meant."

"I know, I know. I come from Shengri-La. I heard of the Furious Five and there exploits. It caught my attention so I did a bit of research. I got to look at a portrait at the museum down in the Valley and I must say, the artist did not do you justice. Your much cuter in person..." She said, winking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! First you insult me by saying I don't look Kung Fu-ey, and now your trying to come onto me?" He took a step back, not knowing what to do.

"I was just being friendly. I meant nothing by it." She said innocently.

"Well I guess... Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, is there something you needed?" He asked.

"Not in particular. I only came here to pay you a visit. And also to do a bit of sight seeing... The Palace is more beautiful than I imagined." She looked around, soaking up the sight that surrounded her.

"Right... Well you caught me on my way to my dorm... So if you'll excuse me." He said as he turned to leave.

"So rude..." Jizzelle said. "I figured as a Kung Fu 'Master' you would know how to treat a lady." She said Master as mockingly as possible.

"Excuse me?" Mantis asked, back turned to the bee.

"You heard me 'Master' Mantis. I bet you can't even fight properly." She said, landing behind him and getting into a fighting stance.

"You sure you wanna' go there?" He asked, tilting his head enough so that a small crack could be heard.

"If you can get me pinned to the ground, I'll leave without another word." She said. "No fatal blows."

"Deal." Mantis said as he jumped and she rushed passed, underneath him.

She caught the ground with her 'hand' and did a three-sixty. Mantis landed and rushed at her only to be thrown to the side and land in the dirt.

"What... The hell... Just hit me?" He asked, having the breath knocked out of him.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention I know a bit of Kung Fu myself." She smirked. "So treat me as your would your peers here at the Palace."

"You got it." He said, standing back up and rushing towards her in a flurry of swipes and kicks. She blocked each one with graceful precision. She was on the defensive which was good, Mantis now had the upper hand by pushing her back.

"So you **do **know Kung Fu! I was beginning to doubt you Mantis!" She laughed. As she was backing up she could sense the wall not even six feet behind her. She opened her wings and flew straight up, taking Mantis with her. "Now we're in **my** domain." She said, still blocking his onslaught of attacks.

"I would say this is unfair in Kung Fu, but it isn't unfortunately." He finally managed to land a hit to her mid-section, which in turn caused her to lose her grip on him. He landed gracefully on the ground and picked up a stick with a V shaped end and jumped up using it to knock her to the ground where it pinned her by fitting around her thorax.

"Pinned ya'." Mantis said.

"It seems you have... As agreed I shall leave." She then dislodged herself from under the stick and zoomed off with tear-filled eyes. She had an opportunity to finally be happy and it eluded her. She would die cold and alone, just like her previous master had told her she would... She was so upset that she didn't even notice Mantis' shouts to stop and come back.

A/N: Aww... Mantis is such an ass, right? Well this concludes my one-shot. I may add more to it if enough people ask me to. Leave feedback!


End file.
